Six Month Concert
by SakuraUchiha93
Summary: -"If I can get you to like at least one song then you have to come to my concerts for the next year." SasuxSaku, minor pairings...REVIEW!


**Hello, readers-sama! This was originally going to be a one-shot but it was way to long and i ran out of ideas so...**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this.**

* * *

'Why, why does this happen to me?' thought 18-year-old Sasuke Uchiha, he was walking with Karin Sorimachi. Their parents has suggested that they get to know each other, they were actually going to engage them but their mothers had said that that would make them hate their fathers, actually only Karin, her father and Fugaku like this is idea.

Sasuke and Karin were walking through the city streets, Fugaku had suggested…ordered that they go for a walk to get to know each other. Fugaku and Karin's father were the owners of various companies and they wanted to marry them so they would gain more money.

"Sasuke-kun, I want a drink" whined Karin.

"Hn."

They entered a convenience store and grabbed a drink from the machines; Sasuke was going to pay for it when he noticed that the person behind the counter has pink hair, he thought it was odd but quickly shook it off.

All of a sudden he could hear screams and he saw a blonde girl run through the door and go behind the counter. The girl behind the counter, whose name is Sakura according to her name tag, just looked at her with a bored expression while eating gum.

-Pop-

Sakura popped her gum bubbles.

"Ino, what are—never mind I don't even want to know" said Sakura.

"Excuse me, could you please hurry up, me and my boyfriend are in a hurry" said Karin as she glared at Sakura.

"Sure, whatever"

"That's not the proper way to treat a high-class person like me" said Karin.

"If you so classy what are you doing here" said Sakura as she handed the drink to Sasuke not even bothering to look at him.

Ino had now popped out of her hiding spot.

"Excuse me, do you know who you're talking to" said Ino

"No, nor do I care" said Karin. Sasuke didn't even bother to stop this, he was actually resting from all the walking and the body guards and the press.

"Well for your information I'm Ino Yamanaka and this here is Sakura Haruno" said Ino.

Now this had Sasuke attention. The Haruno's were a rich family like his own; they also had various companies and were in constant competition with the Uchiha's. But if she was a Haruno then what was she doing here?

"Yeah right, a Haruno. What would a Haruno be doing here of all places?" said Karin.

Just as Ino was about to respond a girl came from behind the back room.

"Thank you for taking care while I was gone miss Haruno, I apologize for taking your time."

"Ami, stop calling me miss Haruno, and besides that's what friends do, I'll see you later, here are the concert tickets I promised you, take care" said Sakura and she headed out with Ino. Sakura was not only the heiress of a large company, she was also a singer.

'Of course, how could I have been so stupid, now I remember where I have seen her from. She's in all the newspapers and magazines, no wonder that pink hair was familiar.' Sasuke thought.

Ino was Sakura's best friend and would occasionally sing a couple songs with her, so she was well known too.

"Um, excuse me Haruno-san, I didn't realize who I was talking with…..well now that that's settled how about you give a couple of backstage passes for your next concert?" asked Karin being a hypocrite.

Sakura saw Ino giving her signals that seemed to say 'no'. She had a better idea.

"Sure, here are 2 backstage passes" said Sakura handing them the passes and leaving with Ino.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Ino.

"Cuz I have a better idea" she smirked evilly.

* * *

**Two nights later.**

_"Here I am, here you are,_

_Although it is in the imagination baby_

_This time, I want to be,_

_The full moon that waits for you_

_And illuminates you_

_Like a friend I have been loyal to you,_

_Now I carry you in my skin_

_I know it won't happen_

_But I am going to dream it_

_I tell you, we both are_

_Like wind that is_

_Floating in the immensity_

_I hear your voice, I dream with you_

_You are my peace angel,_

_Let me fly high_

_Next to you I always want to be_

_Your wings fill my soul_

_Your love mark, I carry it in my skin_

_Being just friends is not easy baby_

_Waking up is a pain_

_Without more truth what I always love_

_And still wait_

_Like a friend I have been loyal,_

_Now I carry you in my skin_

_When is it going to stop?_

_Or become true?_

_I tell you, we both are_

_Like wind that is_

_Floating in the immensity_

_I hear your voice, I dream with you_

_You are my peace angel,_

_Let me fly high_

_Next to you I always want to be_

_Your wings fill my soul_

_I tell you, we both are_

_Like wind that is_

_Floating in the immensity_

_Your wings fill my soul_

_I'm so scared of losing you_

_I'm so scared not to see you again_

_Although you are my friend_

_You mean more to me_

_This secret valley,_

_My heart will hide_

_I have dreamed all,_

_And it was with you_

_I tell you, we both are_

_Like wind that is_

_Floating in the immensity_

_I hear your voice, I dream with you_

_You are my peace angel,_

_Let me fly high_

_Next to you I always want to be_

_Your wings fill my soul_

_I tell you, we both are_

_Like wind that is_

_Floating in the immensity_

_I hear your voice, I dream with you_

_You are my peace angel,_

_Let me fly high_

_Next to you I always want to be_

_Your wings fill my soul_

_Here I am, here you are,_

_Although it is in the imagination baby"_

Claps and whistles could be heard everywhere. Sakura thanked them and headed backstage to rest and get ready for her next song.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Karin when she finally saw Sakura.

'Sakura-chan? What's up with that?' thought Sasuke.

"Oh hey, I'm glad you could make it. Hello Uchiha-san" said Sakura looking at Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan can I go see the other singers?" asked Karin. There were many singers backstage either cuz Sakura invited them or they had to sing.

"Sure" responded Sakura. Now only Sasuke and Sakura were left alone.

"So…what do you think of the concert so far?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, it's okay" said Sasuke.

"Okay! It's freaking great…according to fans"

"Yeah well I'm not a fan" said Sasuke.

"Whatever, you just don't know good music when you hear it."

"Hn if you consider that good music I'd hate to know what bad music is for you" said Sasuke.

"Fine, we'll make a bet, if I can get you too like at least one song then you have to come to my concerts for the next year" said Sakura smirking.

Sasuke thought about this.

"Hn, make it 6 months and if you lose you have to be my girlfriend for a month" said Sasuke.

Sakura was surprised.

"But you already have a girlfriend" she said.

"Hn, she is not my girlfriend, our fathers just want us to get to know each other, and she is too clingy, besides by doing this I will get those stupid fan girls off my back" he said.

"I don't see how that will work" said Sakura.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I **will** make you like one of my songs" she said.

"You're on" smirked Sasuke.

"Miss Haruno, you're on in 5" said a member of the crew.

"Ok, I'll be ready".

Sakura got out on stage.

_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under"_

Sakura thanked the crowd and went backstage.

She found Karin beside Sasuke clinging on to his arm.

'He wasn't kidding when he said she's clingy'

She walked up to Sasuke waiting for his reaction.

He just looked at her.

"I'll be seeing you the next 6 months" he said as he left really fast probably embarrassed from a losing a bet.

"What, what's going on the next 6 months?" asked Karin.

"Oh nothing" smiled Sakura as she looked at Sasuke trying to get to the exit.

Karin saw the way she was looking at Sasuke and got mad.

"Listen here, you might be a famous singer and a heiress but I will kill you if you try to take him away from me" said Karin.

Sakura just stared at her and smirked.

"Security" she yelled.

"Yes Miss Haruno" said one of the 2 body guards.

"This women threatened to kill me, please escort her" said Sakura waving bye at Karin while she was being dragged away by the 2 body guards. Everyone backstage started laughing.

"Nice one Sakura" said Ino and Naruto. Naruto played the electric guitar in all of her concerts.

They all laughed.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan, where were you?" asked Sasuke's mom, Mikoto.

"I was in a concert" he responded.

"Oh really whose concert?" she asked again.

"Haruno Sakura" smirked Sasuke as he remembered the girl whose concerts he'd have to attend for the next 6 months.

Mikoto couldn't help but smile at her son as he explained the whole 6 months thing.

* * *

**The next day.**

"As you all know, yesterday was Sakura-san's concert, for those who went must know that it was a great concert, moving on to the announcements…" the intercom kept saying stuff while everyone congratulated Sakura.

All of a sudden the door opened to reveal non other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Immediately many girls started whispering, giggling, squealing, etc. Sasuke chose to ignore them.

He saw pink and headed that way.

"I said 6 months to my concerts not to my life" smirked Sakura as soon as she saw Sasuke in front of her.

He smirked back and sat beside her.

"I got transferred to this school; my dad thought the other one was too low for my standards."

Sasuke explained.

"Did your annoying non-girlfriend come her too?" asked Sakura.

"Unfortunately" said Sasuke. Sakura told him about the threat and how Karin got escorted out of the 'premises'. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh as he heard the story.

30 minutes had passed and their teacher still hadn't come. Sakura had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, want to skip this class?" asked Sakura.

"It's like you read my mind" smirked Sasuke.

They left the classroom and started walking around the school campus. They finally found a place to sit and started talking; they talked for what seemed like hours.

"So what got you into singing?" asked Sasuke. Sakura had her eyes closed and opened them when she heard Sasuke. She looked up to the sky.

"Well, I never really liked business thingy my dad does, and I only accepted to being heiress 'cuz I'm an only child. I have cousins and whatever" said Sakura.

"Business thingy?" said Sasuke as he looked at her like she had 2 heads.

Sakura just started laughing after a while Sasuke joined in too.

"Hey want to skip the rest of the day with me and my friends?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, where are we going?" said Sasuke.

"Hmm" Sakura had a thinking look which Sasuke thought made her look cute.

"Where ever the wind takes us" she smiled. Sasuke sweat dropped.

* * *

'Ino want too skip for the day with me, Sasuke and Naruto?'

'Sure'

'Okay Sasuke and I will go get you and Naruto, stay there'

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were walking through the hallways, it was a very big school and it was very easy to get lost.

They were walking and laughing at a remark Sakura had said about teacher. All of a sudden they heard something or they thought it was someone screeching like a banshee.

"Where is my Sasuke-kun, she better not be with that pink-haired-freak." They recognized the voice as Karin. Sakura was about to go there and do who know what when Sasuke stopped her but it was too late for Karin had seen them.

"Come back here right now, I know you're with my Sasuke-kun". They started running as fast as they could until Sasuke saw a closet and ran in there with Sakura, they closed the door and waited in silence until they saw shadows go by the door. They sighed.

It was until then that they noticed the position they were in. Sasuke's arms were wrapped protectively around Sakura's waist and Sakura had her hands on Sasuke's chest. He was at least a foot taller so he had to look down to see Sakura blushing. They quickly let go.

"Um…let's go get Ino and Naruto" said Sakura.

"Uh yeah."

They got out of the closet and headed for Naruto's classroom. Then to Ino's, the teachers didn't bother asking why they were taking their students away.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" asked Naruto.

"Karin issues." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke this is Naruto and Ino, Naruto and Ino this is Sasuke" said Sakura as she introduced them.

Sasuke nodded at them. Ino said 'hi' and Naruto…well Naruto….

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I believe we're going to be the bests of friends……" Naruto kept mumbling stuff while hanging his arm around Sasuke's neck, which earned him a punch.

"Dobe"

"What did you say Sasuke-teme"

Sakura giggled silently, glad that Sasuke already had a guy best friend even if he denied it.

"So where are we going?" asked Ino.

"Apparently where ever the wind takes us" said Sasuke.

"Exactly" said Sakura smiling.

"And where exactly is the wind taking us?" asked Naruto.

"Um….there is no wind right now" said Sakura.

All 3 of them sweat dropped.

* * *

After 3 hours of running away from the press, fans, and dogs….don't ask….they finally found a park that was quiet and was surrounded by cherry blossoms.

"Why are there so many cherry blossoms?" asked Naruto.

"Duh, remember Sakura's dad owns this park and made it in her honor." Ino explained.

"Oh yeah"

They sat in the grass, Naruto was doing who know what and where and Ino was nearby under another tree looking at the clouds, something she had caught from her boyfriend Shikamaru.

"So who was the first song you sang at your concert dedicated for?" asked Sasuke.

"It was actually written by Ino, she wanted to confess to Shikamaru but was nervous so I had to sing it but she was originally supposed to sing it." Sakura explained.

"And what about the second song?" he asked again.

"Hn, that was meant for my ex, he cheated on me and when I became famous he wanted me back but I refused."

Sasuke didn't know why but he felt a little jealous hearing that Sakura had had boyfriends.

They went to a restaurant for lunch and then decided to go to Sakura's house for the rest of the afternoon.

They arrived and no one was home since Sakura's parents were always traveling she would spend months by herself at times.

Ino got a call.

"Sorry Sakura, I have to go"

"I have to go too so I'll drive you" said Naruto.

"Ok then, take care." Naruto and Ino were gone, Sakura's parents were gone also and it was the maid's day off.

"Sooo…..what do you want to do?" asked Sasuke.

"How about truth or dare" said Sakura.

"Sure you first" said Sasuke.

"Truth or dare?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, truth"

"Ok then…is it true that your gay?"

"What!! No, where did you get that from?" asked Sasuke.

"Hahaha, just making sure, your turn" said Sakura.

"Hn truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me" said Sasuke as calm as ever.

Sakura looked at him to see if he was joking when she saw that he wasn't she sighed.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. Sakura stood up and went over to Sasuke.

* * *

**Woah!! that's the longest i've written...I'm so proud of myself...moving on.**

**RxR! plz and thx**


End file.
